A Duel between Gods
by Aoryuzen Alpha134
Summary: Two extremely powerful characters from their respective universes duke it out in a contest to see who is superior to the other. Don't forget to fave, follow, and review.


**A duel between gods  
**

 **by Alex Young**

* * *

Within the confines of Kaguya's dimension, unspecified time and date. Approx. 30 years since the end of the fourth great ninja war.

* * *

A mechadrone in Zen Buddhist garb has appeared from a dimensional rift. "Crikey! Look's like Kaguya Otsutsuki has gotten herself in quite the sticky wicket. Ah well, I figured I could lend my assistance towards her before I carry out the fight." The avatar mused as he opened up another rift, this time, It was the master of the fist himself; Akuma, landing a Misogi so violent that it effectively undid the planetary devastation seal, destroying the planetoid sealing stone.

The avatar gave Kaguya a proper body to fight in as she emerged from the ruins, just before taking his leave through the same rift he came in from, closing it up.

"Who are you?" Kaguya queried of the man with a sun burnt skin tone and flaming red hair and burning retinas.

"I am Akuma, and I have come to give you death!" Akuma growled, challenging the Rabbit goddess to a fight to the death.

"Very well, then. Let us begin." She replied, with a stone-faced expression, also set to do battle, taking her anger out on Akuma.

"Hrrmph! Take these words of yours to the grave, pitiful dog!" Akuma sneered in his Asura Senku as he propelled himself towards her, murderous intent and all.

Now there exists a flurry of punches, kicks, and other moves, flying across the battle space, all but a blur.

Akuma launched a barrage of Gohadokens at Kaguya, who countered with a rabbit hair needle attack.

"Well well. Your skills show much promise." Akuma spat feeling nary an iota of fatigue before returning to fighting stance.

"How naïve to think that a fool who cannot reign in his own power can defeat me." "Foolish woman! I came to rain chaos, death, and destruction upon you with my fists!" A war of words erupted before escalating into another barrage of fists and chakra dancing wildly all over the battlefield.

Amid the dust that was kicked up, though. "We're free! Therefore, now's our chance to exact our revenge on Naruto and Sasuke!" Black Zetsu cried before Akuma successfully dealt a Goshoryuken blow to Kaguya's chin, sending her flying high.

Kaguya had opened up her own dimensional rift, retreating within it, Akuma in pursuit! "Cowardly wench! Get back here and accept death! OOORRRRYYAAAAAAAUUUGH!" He spat launching a Demon Armageddon in her direction, connecting with her just as she crossed over into another dimension.

"Impudent Harlot! The other realm awaits!" He growled as he plowed right through her, although she was never really killed at all. Any flesh that was lost, she simply regenerated, making her body whole once more, albeit in a snow covered dimension; an ice dimension.

"Hmhmhmhm, how droll. For you to think that you have what it takes. Your naïveté betrays you." Kaguya chuckled ominously hovering before a newly transformed, and even more sun burnt Shin Akuma. "My fists shall not waver. Especially not before a defeated, bitter, insolent whelp such as yourself." "Fine then, brag all you want. It only whets my appetite for battle." "Prepare yourself woman!" Akuma and Kaguya exchanged words once more before the latter found herself in the cross hairs of the former's signature Raging Demon attack.

"No no no no NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Black Zetsu cried as he jumped in Akuma's way to take the hit. "Die one thousand deaths! RUUAAAAAGH!" Akuma snarled landing one thousand consecutive blows turning into a dangerous berserker. "MOOOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!" Black Zetsu cried out in pain with his soul thoroughly ripped apart, completing the forbidden technique as Akuma stands before its dissolving body against the weight of its sins.

"This is Messatsu!" "Hmph, no matter. I have no use for it anyways." Black Zetsu's body was absorbed back into Kaguya's being as more words were exchanged. It's even more on now than it once was, with each combatant having scored several powerful blows. One of them was going to die, that was for certain.

"My fists can never waver before anyone, not even gods!" Akuma growled even more coarsely returning to fighting stance, taunting for Kaguya to come closer, which she angrily obliged.

"All-killing ash bones!" "Shakunetsu Hadoken!" Kaguya and Akuma cried setting their respective projectile attacks upon each other. The explosion that resulted created so much heat that it left a molten crater in its wake. "Death by any other means is too good for a wretched harlot like yourself. Time to end your life, you shameful fool! One instant! One thousand strikes!" Akuma screeched as he prepared another raging demon attack, a blow which he was sure to hit.

Kaguya took her sweet time to prepare an attack of her own; an eighty gods vacuum fist attack, which clashed with her opponent's raging demon attack, awash with murderous intent.

Amid the darkness, both combatants survived the clash, Akuma rapidly pumping out a flurry of Zanku Hadokens, and a few Zanku Shakunestu Hadokens, before shifting into a Hyakki Zankukyaku, and finally finishing with a Kongo Kokuretsuzan, fist directly to her face.

Kaguya found herself just barely unfazed by all that pounding from Akuma. "Playtime is over!" She sneered before executing her tailed beast transformation in front of Akuma, crushing him underfoot shortly thereafter.

"Well, that was no fun." Kaguya's essence mused, having been already bored with her apparent victory. "I... AM NOT YET FINISHED!" A different sounding voice emerged from her foot as it launched her into tumbling backwards into a boiling hot volcano dimension with a Sekia Kurestuha.

"Who and what are you!?" Kaguya queried with a rather irritated tone of voice as she temporarily emerged from the ten tails' body. "I... AM EVIL... INCARNATE!" The being that was once Akuma, but now Kuruoshiki Oni growled in a booming voice as she retreated back into the ten tails.

Dark blue skin, translucent blue hair, and murderously red eyes backed up by an even more muscular body, and an even deadlier aura, such is Oni once Akuma finds himself fully one with the Satsui no hado

"I SHALL GRIND BENEATH MY HEEL... ALL THAT EXISTS! MESSATSU!" Oni screamed as he let loose a Rakan Dantojin onto the ten tails' gargantuan solar plexus, ripping right through it as it picked itself up.

Now fully erect, the ten tails revealed its Rafflesia like apparatus as it opened its mouth, charging up a lethal tailed beast bomb, taking dead aim at Oni, who was still charging in its direction immediately after having turned around.

"ONI'S MURDEROUS INTENT SHALL NEVER FADE!" Oni roared referring to himself in third person as the ten tails launched its tailed beast bomb in his direction. Oni sought to push back with his Sekisei Jiraiken, the force of which was so powerful that it effectively pushed the bomb back with a ripping "SEIYAAAAA!" The projectile literally blew up in its face upon impact. **  
**

"SUCH WEAKNESS!" Oni lamented before the ten tails. "Ooooooohohohohohooooo! This is actually getting rather fun! Let's see if we can't turn it up a notch!" The Avatar sniggered from his viewing dimension as he gave Oni the ability to transform into his own monstrosity of an avatar; a Tyrannosaurus Rex, no less!

"How cheeky! Coming from a loser such as yourself!" Kaguya sneered as her ten tailed beast avatar rose up once more, its face showing no visible evidence of rearrangement.

"WEAKLING! ONI IS NOT HUMAN!" Oni shot back madder than ever at her as he darted about the battlefield on his Zanku Hadosho as the ten tails fired off a barrage of tailed beast bombs upon transforming into a tree. "ASHES TO ASHES! SHORYAAA!" Oni screeched firing his Meido Gohadoken, followed by his own barrage of Gorai Hadokens to send the tailed beast bombs firing back.

"THE GATES OF HELL AWAIT!" Oni snarled as he unleashed an even more powerful, more refined Messatsu Gohadoken to complete the attack, with evil laughter ringing out from Oni in the background.

The tree exploded with all that energy violently dissipating. "BOW DOWN! WORM!" Oni roared before jumping up to perform a lethal Shinma Shuretto On the broken tree, which was set to metamorphose into a Rabbit Demon.

A clean hit, but Oni was far from finished. "MY POWER... MOVES WORLDS!" He roared as he began a Tenchi Sokaigen attack. "Final Truthseeker orb." Kaguya cried out in an effort to stave off the impending attack, breaking up the demon rabbit's body. "PITIFUL WENCH! STARE... INTO THE FACE OF DEATH!" Oni growled as he ripped through the attack, and nailed Kaguya in the chest with a deadly Goshoryuken.

"MESSATSU!" Oni cried after sending Kaguya flying high upon striking her again, this time in the back, with a deadly force strong enough to rend anyone else's body clean in half.

As Oni pursued her even more, out to kill her, she vanished into thin air, much to his confusion. "I warned that foolish daughter in law of mine never to venture outside her cell." Kaguya's apparent father in law decreed holding her body in his arms. The man has horns like a big horn sheep sticking out the sides of his head, a beard, mustache, and a pony tail set at the base of his neck. his color palette is more or less like all the other pure-blooded members of the Otsutsuki clan.

Oni was about to kill the man, when he slowed down time in and around the demon, effectively stopping him. "Silence, demon! I, Tenshiki Otsutsuki, will place her back where she belongs; with that useless son of mine, Momoshiki." Tenshiki rebuked as he forcibly set off with Kaguya into his humongous floating capital ship, designed like a feudal Japanese castle, much to the Avatar's ire.

"Oh I don't think so." A rather irritated Avatar spat, having undone the time block, initiating Oni's transformation into the very T-rex avatar he was given. Entire swaths of floating Mechas, tanks, bombers, and fighters were wiped out by one flurry after another of Kyoryu-Gohadokens. The Kyoryu-Goshoryukens chiseled away at the castle before horrific jaws and teeth bit the pagoda clean in half.

The demon dinosaur caught Tenshiki with its teeth, and swallowed him whole to be pulverized by Oni's raging demon attack. It was then, with Kaguya badly weakened, the Oni emerged from the Dinosaur's chest to perform his raging demon attack once more.

"DIE!" The demon growled as the technique made contact with her breast, ripping her soul apart in 1000 consecutive strikes, the weight of her sins making for excruciating pain as she was dragged into the depths of hell!

"Your time has run out, woman! Even gods must acknowledge their existence is all but forfeit before evil incarnate!" Oni screamed victoriously as the castle war ship violently crashed into an icy grave for a crevasse, with a single tenma shuretto.

In short, Oni had spectacularly accomplished something that even the sage of six paths could never stand to do; Kill Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Or did he? Believe it or not, Kaguya herself survived in emptying her soul from her body just in time. "Hmm. Such is the extent of your power. Thank you for killing my bastard father in law. However, as thoroughly impressed with your power as I am, I do believe it's time to put an end to your childish charade once and for all." Kaguya sneered set to attack.

Then, another explosion of chakra erupted as Oni and Kaguya traded blows once more; 100,000 strikes per second form each combatant. The explosion itself engulfed the entirety of Kaguya's dimensions, fusing them all together into a mish-mash of space time itself.

* * *

5000 years later.

* * *

Two lifelike statues stood facing each other amid all the chaos that had slowly died down over the course of 5 long millennia.

Akuma and Kaguya stood still, their bodies now of stone, and their voices forever silent. Yet they were still very much alive, waiting for the other to make their move.

Finally, after 5000 long years since either last threw so much as a punch, movement had incurred itself in both statues, Akuma and Kaguya were set to deliver their last attack each. Both connect, but a whiteout engulfs the dimension, thus the outcome of their battle shall remain a mystery forevermore.


End file.
